Happy Samhain!
by Maire Grey
Summary: Jareth, Sarah, and Finn (Jareth's cousin) want to combine Samhain, the ancient Irish events which are the precursors of modern day Halloween. Full of funny goofiness, where not everything goes as expected. Short story, rated M for language only. Needless to say, I have no ownership of Labyrinth or its characters.
1. Give Up the Ghost

Sarah and Jareth were in the Royal Gardens after dinner. There was a beautiful golden twilight, and Jareth was drinking a glass of wine. Sarah was cutting flowers for an arrangement. "You know love, we have staff that can do that for you," He said, adding, "And are you sure you should be bending over and doing all that work in your condition?"

Sarah stood up and laid the flowers that she had just cut down on the table. She laughed. "What work? Love, you know that I am just fine and that both the baby and I are perfectly healthy. It's good for a woman to be reasonably active during her pregnancy, and I was already in pretty good physical condition when I became pregnant, remember?"

He gave her a lascivious grin while biting his lower lip. "Do I ever! You were the most flexible little thing…"

"And I still am! I'm not an invalid, you know."

"I do know that. I just feel that I can't help but be overprotective of you, especially now."

"I'm stronger than you think I am, you know. Especially now that I am an Immortal."

"I know," he sighed. "But I'm sorry, Sarah, you're never going to get me to stop being concerned for yours and the baby's welfare."

"Of course not. Nor would I ever want you to." She settled down into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Kiss me, Your Majesty."

"Mmmm. Is that an order,Your Highness?"

"It most certainly is. Now shut up and kiss me."

Pregnancy certainly had some downsides, but it had far more perks. For one thing, her hormones were raging, and she could not get enough of making love to her husband. Jareth had no complaints.

Samhain was coming, as were shorter days and cooler evenings. Sarah took Jareth's hand, picked up the flowers in the other, and started leading him back to the castle. She was still so early in her pregnancy that she barely showed.

Suddenly the French doors into the castle flew open, and a spectral man, white and partly transparent, with no feet, drifted through the doors toward them. He nodded at them and continued floating by.

"Nice costume, cousin," said Jareth, clearly unimpressed.

The spectre whirled around and flew at them with his arms above his head, claws extended, presenting a terrifying visage.

"Nope. Still not that scary. You're going to have to do better than that," said Jareth.

The ghost looked disappointed and dropped its arms. "Bloody hell! I thought this would be the one!"

Sarah gave him a sympathetic smile.

Slowly Finn solidified in front of them. "No worries. I have other good ideas. Beautiful flowers, Sarah. How are you feeling? No nausea yet?"

"No. I feel wonderful, actually."

"The family still cannot get over how quickly you two were able to conceive. We're so happy for you. And Ixonia wanted me to tell you that if you do develop any nausea, she's got a tea for that."

She still had Jareth by the hand, and he was looking tastier by the minute. She wanted to politely get rid of Finn so they could get to the Royal bed chambers. She began pulling him through the door inside, and said to Finn over her shoulder, "Thanks, and please give Ixonia our love! See you soon!"

Jareth raised his eyebrows at Finn as they left. Finn knew exactly what was going on. Lucky bastard, he thought.

Jareth woke in the wee hours to find Sarah gone. Placing his hand on her side of the bed, he could feel that it was still warm. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew where she was. Once she had become pregnant she had asked him if they could run electricity through part of the castle. This would allow them to utilize implements and appliances that would make life easier, especially once the baby was born.

He got out of bed, and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. Sure enough, he could see her silhouetted by the soft light of the open refrigerator door. She was wearing a long white sleeveless nightgown, bare feet, and drinking pickle juice out of a jar.

He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms and waiting for her to notice him. It took a long while, actually, as it seemed she was bent on emptying the jar.

She turned toward him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, looking only mildly embarrassed. "Have you ever tried this? This is fantastic!"

"And what of the pickles?" He asked, dryly. "Are you going to eat those? Or are they just going to be left to shrivel in the jar?"

She impishly grinned at him. "I haven't thought about that yet. What I have thought about is what a shame it is that you can't just buy pickle juice!"

"I'll get right on that," he said, rolling his eyes. "So, what else does the baby want right now, or are you ready to come back to bed?"

Hands on her hips, she sighed, looking around the kitchen. "I don't know yet. Something sweet, I think. _Oh_!" Her eyes had landed on a canister of candy corn Jareth had gotten her from Above. Personally, he found it disgusting, but it was a part of Sarah's tradition as a child, and she really missed it.

She'd grabbed a huge handful of the candy and was stuffing it in her mouth when Jareth looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Umph," she said. "M'good. Lesh goback to bed."

"You know you're not kissing me again until you brush your teeth, don't you?" He said, when she grinned at him.

She chased him back to the bedroom.

oooOooo

The next morning, they were having breakfast in the dining hall. Once they had finished, they stayed there with cups of coffee. Sarah had a notebook and a pen. Jareth was going to tell her about Samhain, the ancient celebration that originated in Ireland over at least 2,000 years ago and was later changed into the holiday that most modern people knew as Halloween. While some traditions were the same, others were different, and she wanted to celebrate it properly in her new kingdom.

"Well," said Jareth, leaning back in his chair, "Samhain, as you know, was celebrated well before Halloween, and has some very important differentiations. Some of the rituals and traditions are still the same, though."

"Samhain is considered the last of the Celtic Harvest Festivals – the first being Lughnasadh, which was named for my grandfather, and then Mabon, as you know."

"Wait, wait!" Sarah interrupted. "Lugh was your _grandfather?"_ She was learning more about the Tuath gods and goddesses from Ixonia and Eimile, Jareth's sister. But nobody had bothered to tell her yet that Lugh, one of the most powerful gods of the Tuatha dé Danann, was Jareth's grandfather.

"Do you remember when we met for the second time, and in that coffee shop you asked me if I was a god?"

"Yes," she said. "Then you told me that your grandfather had been a god but that you were an Immortal, but not a god."

"Well," he spread his hands apart, palms up. "There you go. I'm sorry we haven't gotten more into that since we've been married, but there's plenty of time for me to tell you about my extended family."

"Lugh," He explained, "Was the sun god. Brilliant, brave, a warrior, craftsman, master of law, a king and a hero. He killed his evil Formorian grandfather in the Battle of Mag Tuired. He had several wives, and children, one of whom is my father. I can tell you more later, but I'd like us to get back to Samhain."

She nodded. "I know one thing is that the veil between the living and the dead is supposed to be very thin then - making it easier for the dead to cross and visit us on that night."

"Exactly," he replied. "This is why we build altars to them, and leave out food and libation as an offering. It is said that the dead tend to visit us around the hearth, or a bonfire, where they can get warm. The dead that visit us are always loved ones. Unlike Halloween, where things like skeletons and vampires and zombies walk the earth in order to terrorize humans." He snorted.

"According to our calendar, the year began on a day corresponding to Nov. 1 on the present day Gregorian calendar used Above. For us this date marked the beginning of winter. Since they were pastoral people, it was a time when cattle and sheep had to be moved to closer pastures and all livestock had to be secured for the winter months."

"Crops were harvested and stored. The date marked both an ending and a beginning in an eternal cycle."

"It was considered the biggest and most significant holiday of the Celtic year. The Celts believed that at the time of Samhain, more so than any other time of the year, the spirits of the dead were able to mingle with the living, people gathered to sacrifice animals, (which we no longer do, so don't worry) fruits, and vegetables. They also lit bonfires in honour of the dead, and danced and drummed around them. Food was gathered to be given to the less fortunate. There was much feasting due to the abundance of the gathering. Thanks were given to the Mother Earth goddess for a generous harvest."

"On that day all manner of beings were supposedly abroad: witches, and demons-all part of the dark and dread. We now know our witches as healers and divinators – nothing evil. I myself have some trouble with the idea of demons, as I have never seen one and I am not entirely certain that they exist. Nevertheless, some people would dress up as frightening creatures in order to fool these evil ones and thereby protect themselves. That tradition has obviously been passed on to Halloween."

"Customs such as bobbing for apples, carving vegetables - turnips and things, not only pumpkins, drinking spiced cider, and mulled wine are also traditions from the old ways that continue."

"In so doing, we are reaffirming death and its place as a part of life in an exhilarating celebration of a holy and magical evening," he concluded.

Sarah was trying to get all this down in her notebook. She looked up at Jareth, tapping the pen against her lip. "So, I cannot wait to celebrate these things. How do you feel about me bringing in some of the Halloween traditions that I celebrated as a child above?"

He smiled. "If that's important to you, my love, by all means, please do. I'm anxious to see what you do. I am also anxious to see what banjaxed costumes or transformations Finn comes up with."

Sarah laughed. "He was so disappointed last night! It actually wasn't a bad transformation, except for the fact that we knew who he was."

"It's more than likely going to make him try even harder to be ghoulish and frightening," said Jareth. "Better watch yourself as you walk around corners," he chuckled.

oooOooo

Samhain = Saa-WN - The last of the Celtic harvest holidays. Halfway between the autumn equinox and the winter solstice.

Lughnasadh = LOO-na-sa – The first of the Celtic harvest holidays. Originated by and named for Lugh.

Mabon = MAY-bon - The second of the Celtic harvest holidays

Lugh = LUKE - except the hard K at the end is pronounced somewhat in the back of the throat. Lugh was a major god of the Tuatha dé Danann.

Tuatha dé Danann = TOO-ah DAY DON-an The Tuath(a) Dé Danann (meaning "the folk of the goddess Danu"), also known by the earlier name Tuath Dé ("tribe of the gods") are a supernatural race in Irish mythology. They are thought to represent the main deities of pre-Christian Gaelic Ireland. The Tuatha Dé Danann constitute a pantheon whose attributes appeared in a number of forms throughout the Celtic world. The Tuath Dé now dwell in the Otherworld (aka Underground) but can interact with humans and the human world.

Balor = BAWLER – Ancient, evil king and tyrant warrior of the Fomorians, a group of supernatural beings. He is often described as a giant with a large eye that wreaks destruction when opened. He has been interpreted as a personification of drought, blight, and the scorching sun.

Formorians = The Fomorians seem to have been gods who represented the harmful or destructive powers of nature; personifications of chaos, darkness, death, blight and drought. The Tuath Dé, in contrast, seemed to represent the gods of growth and civilization.

Second Battle of Mag Tuired = MAG-duid – The Fomorian leader, Balor of the Evil Eye, raises a huge army to fight the Tuatha who have been under the oppression of the Formorians and were seeking freedom.

Meanwhile, Lugh, a product of a Tuatha Dé Danann and Fomorian union, arrives at Nuada's (Current King of the Tuatha) court, and, after impressing the king with his many talents, is given command of the Tuatha Dé Danann. Nuada is killed by Balor in the battle, but Lugh, Balor's grandson, kills the Fomorian leader with his sling, smashing his deadly eye through the back of his head where it wreaks havoc on the Fomorian ranks, and the Tuatha win the battle.

Banjaxed = pronounced as shown. Modern Irish term meaning messed up.

oooOooo

References:

Forus Feasa ar Erinn, by Geoffrey Keating

The Myths of the Gods: Structures in Irish Mythology, by Alan Ward

The Gaelic Otherworld, Ronald Black


	2. The Ballad of Finn Pumpkinhead

Throughout the day, Sarah had a wonderful time making flower arrangements in the colors of the season, baking cookies that looked like pumpkins, and beginning to decorate the castle for Halloween/Samhain.

Even Jareth was getting into the spirit. He, Finn, and the goblins were carving pumpkins in the goblin throne room. It was a raucous, crazy event that Sarah could hear all the way into the kitchen.

When she finally went down into the room, the pumpkins that she saw looked nothing like those Above. Some of them looked like goblins, one of them looked like Hoggle, some had hideous human faces - one with an ax in its head, one eating another, smaller, screaming pumpkin, Balor of the evil eye, and several of them looked as if they were vomiting pumpkin guts or had pumpkin gut snot running out of their noses.

She was laughing. The goblins, Finn, and Jareth were up to their elbows in pumpkin mess. The chickens were eating the pumpkin seeds.

"Why does this not surprise me?" She asked. "You two," she indicated with a look at Jareth and Finn, "Are every bit as bad as the goblins!" They looked at her with offense, but she kept laughing.

"I'll give you this," she giggled. "They _are_ unique."

"Damn straight," said Jareth. "Since we're celebrating Halloween _and_ Samhain, we figured _we_ could outdo any pumpkins carved Above."

"Watch this," said Finn, snapping his fingers. He turned into The Headless Horseman, sans horse, with an evil-faced jack-o'-lantern under his arm.

Sarah was duly impressed. "How do _you_ know about The Headless Horseman?"

The jack-o'-lantern under Finn's arm gave an even more evil grin, and said, "Don't forget that I spent four years Above. You can learn a lot that way!" Then it stuck out a tongue at Sarah, who shrieked with laughter.

"I think Ludo and I are going to go pick apples for a pie," said Sarah. "And believe me, we're not going anywhere near the peaches!" She gave Jareth a baleful look.

Jareth tried to look innocent. "You must admit, we _both_ looked wonderful dancing together. And besides," he added, "It was _your_ fantasy, and I shall always remember it."

She slitted her eyes and shook her head at him. "I wouldn't have even had that dream if you hadn't given me the damn peach!"

"What dream?" questioned Finn. "I've never heard about this!"

Jareth raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously at Sarah. "It was during her Labyrinth run, and I was trying to slow her down. I had no idea what the dream was going to be. Anyway, she looked like this," and he waved a hand toward her.

She instantly appeared as she had during the Peach Dream, although she was not a teenager, but her current age.

Finn's pumpkin head whistled at her. "Nice!"

"Damnit Jareth! _Not_ funny! Change me back NOW!"

"You had a crush on me, admit it! Not that I would have done anything about it until you were older," he added.

With a look and a warning tone, she growled, "Jareth!"

Sighing, he flicked a wrist and waved her back.

"You do that to me again and I will snap you like a twig!" she snarled.

"Sarah, you were _gorgeous_! said the pumpkin head. I'm surprised you didn't wear that for your wedding! Even though," he paused, "It _was_ sort of 80's."

"Please don't make me strangle you," She snapped. She reached out with both hands, grabbed the pumpkin head and threw it across the room.

Finn's pumpkin head gave a helpless squeal as it flew across the throne room, only to be caught by one of the goblins.

The headless body snapped its fingers and the pumpkin head turned back into Finn's head, albeit still unconnected to his body.

Its eyes glared up at the hapless goblin holding his head. "His Majesty isn't the only one who can bog people!" It yelled.

The frightened goblin threw the head back across the room and Jareth caught it by the hair. He swung it around a bit. "Now, this is a very interesting situation," he said. "One doesn't find oneself in a position like this every day," Jareth took on a thoughtful pose and laughed.

"Put it fecking back." said Finn's head, between gritted teeth.

"Oho!" said Jareth, swinging the head around some more. "It's swearing at me, Sarah! Do you think it deserves this favor?"

At this point Sarah was beginning to feel sorry for Finn. "I think so," she said. I think it's learned its lesson." The head glared at her.

Jareth placed the head back upon Finn's neck, and snapped his fingers.

Finn shook his head angrily at both of them. "Couple of gammy mogs, you too are," he snarled. "Just remember, payback is a bitch!" And he stormed out of the room.

Jareth looked at Sarah, "I don't think he saw the humour in this."

She had covered her eyes, and her shoulders were shaking with laughter. "I don't think so, either," she giggled, bent over in hilarity.

oooOooo

Gammy = Northern Irish term for useless

Mog = Northern Irish term for idiot

Fecking = Fucking with an accent


	3. Had Enough

Jareth and Sarah were decorating for the Samhain ball. They were celebrating that evening. Jareth had put out a table just outside the front doors with offerings for the mischievous fairies that could wreak havoc if let inside. Sarah was getting the tables for food, mulled wine and cider decorated. They would put out the food and libations later.

There were wreaths and garlands of chrysanthemums, leaves, acorns and gourds, baskets of apples, mini pumpkins, fall leaves, horse chestnuts, grapes, and pears. The goblins wanted artificial spiderwebs, so Jareth put them to work stretching them inside and outside.

The pumpkins that Sarah thought were godawful were placed throughout the castle and outside with candles that Jareth had magicked to stay lit all night. He had also created fires in all of the fireplaces that would last all night as well. They had decided on couples' costumes this year. They were characters from an ancient, tragic love story. Jareth was Tristan and Sarah was Iseult.

The first Harry Potter book had come out; and Sarah wanted the floating candles that they used in the Great Hall in the book to be hovering all over the castle. Jareth was thrilled with the idea and happy to oblige.

They were starting to put the food for the guests out, heading back and forth between the foyer, dining hall, and kitchen. The kitchen staff were helping as well. Sarah was bringing a platter of copper mugs into the foyer when she passed the library. In addition to the many tables in the library were several rocking chairs. What caught her attention was that one of the chairs was rocking, with no one in it. Curious, she stepped inside and looked around.

The chair continued rocking. Sarah approached it gingerly. As she came closer, a ghost-like old woman materialized, sitting in it, knitting. She looked sweet, like she could be someone's grandmother.

"Hello," said Sarah. What did one say to a ghost? "May I help you?"

The ghost looked up at her, and Sarah was alarmed to see that it had two glowing red eyes. Then suddenly, it flew out of the chair at her. Its mouth was full of sharp teeth in a black maw, its grey hair was suddenly streaming behind it, and its wrinkled hands had horrid, pointed nails. It screamed an ungodly scream as it made its way toward her.

Sarah's scream of terror was almost as ungodly. She dropped the platter of mugs, and they clattered to the floor.

Suddenly the hideous apparition took on a solid shape. It was Finn. He was laughing so hard he was bent over.

"You – " he gasped, "You should have seen your face! It was priceless! And I never knew you could scream like that! You sounded like – "

He was interrupted by Jareth, who had transported into the room, holding a vicious looking sword, sure that somebody was murdering his wife. When he saw it was only Finn, he dropped the sword, grabbed him by the neck, and held him up against the wall, feet dangling. Finn was still giggling.

"What in bloody hell did you _do_?" asked Jareth, teeth gritted.

Sarah let out a shaky, ragged breath. "He just frightened me, Jareth. I'm fine, really. Just a bit shaken, is all." She was on her knees now, gathering up the mugs and putting them on the fallen platter.

Jareth began squeezing Finn's throat. Finn stopped giggling and began choking.

Jareth looked terrifying. Both of his eyes were glowing blue, his face was contorted, and he said, "If. You. Ever. Do. Anything. Like. That. To. My. Wife. Again. I. Shall. Bog. Your. Fecking. Ass. AND TOSS YOU UPSIDE DOWN INTO THE OUBLIETTE FOREVER, YOU WANKER!"

Even Sarah was frightened. She had never seen Jareth like this before. She ran to him and put a hand on one of his arms, saying, "Love, it's all right. I'm fine. I was just scared. Please let him go!"

Jareth released both hands and Finn fell to the floor, rubbing his neck.

The Goblin King's eyes were slowly going back to normal. He held Sarah tightly. "Is the baby okay?" He gently massaged her belly.

She closed her eyes and nodded, placing her own hand over his. "Yes," she said. "She's fine. Let's finish getting the food out."

As they left to get clean mugs, Jareth shot Finn, still sitting on the floor, a look that could have left half of him blackened and smoking, and the other half in bloody critical condition."Don't start me," he snarled.

After they had left, Finn rested the back of his head against the wall and looked toward the ceiling. "But you never said anything about scaring _you_, Cousin," he laughed, evilly.

oooOooo

The food was all out just as the first guests arrived. Sarah squealed and ran to hug Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, as well as Ambrosius. They had never been to a Samhain/Halloween party before, and were open-mouthed at the decorations and wonderful food. "Please help yourselves," said Sarah. "Just so you know, there's plenty more in the kitchen."

Jareth's family arrived at the same time as Sarah's. Cillian, Jareth's father, had gone Above and transported them down for this. Toby headed over to the goblins to play, and Jareth chuckled.

The Fae of the kingdom arrived in couples and groups, families with children. Some of them were in costume, some were not. They, too, were impressed with the food and decorations. Jareth had created a huge cauldron of Goblin Ale for those who wished it. He had also made sure that it appeared as though it were boiling.

He had wired the castle for music, made possible as Sarah had wanted it wired for electricity. Right now he was playing some of his darker music. Tom Waite, Black Sabbath, and Mayhem were on the playlist. Sarah had made him turn it down, and he was sulking as he headed toward the kitchen for more plates.

As he turned the corner, a huge gorilla, wielding an evil knife, roared toward him and several things went rapidly through Jareth's Fae mind. One, this was probably Finn. Two, he fucking hated people in gorilla suits, and Finn knew this. Three, he was going to put an end to Finn's shenanigans once and for all.

He whipped a crystal at the gorilla, and it changed into a disgusting, rotten, zombie figure that barely resembled Finn.

"Oh come on!" cried Finn. "I don't deserve this!" One of his eyes popped out and was dangling from its socket. He shoved it back in.

"You sure as hell do!" laughed Jareth. "And this spell is timed, so you can't change back until tomorrow morning!" He continued laughing so hard the tears were coming out of his eyes.

He made his way into the kitchen, wiping his eyes, as Finn shuffled miserably down the hall toward the party. "And you smell worse than the Bog!" called out Jareth.

Finn tried to flip him off, but one of his fingers fell to the floor. A small goblin trotted by and picked it up. "Excuse me," it squeaked, "Is this your finger?" Finn glared at the goblin, snatched his finger away and shoved it into his pants pocket. He wondered if he could drink the Goblin Ale with his ribs showing as they were.

oooOooo

Tristan and Iseult is an influential romance story, retold in numerous sources with as many variations since the 12th century. The story is a tragedy about the adulterous love between the Cornish knight Tristan (Tristram, etc.) and the Irish princess Iseult (Isolde, Yseult, etc.). The narrative predates and most likely influenced the Arthurian romance of Lancelot and Guinevere, and has had a substantial impact on Western art and literature. While the details of the story differ from one author to another, the overall plot structure remains much the same.

I must give credit to the Monty Python boys for the finger bit. It happens in _Holy_ _Grail_, but the finger belongs to a leper.

I really hope that I don't offend any lepers.


	4. Beyond Belief

Sarah almost lost it when she saw what she thought was Finn, shuffling sadly into the dining hall. Somehow she doubted that this was just a costume, based on his behavior. This had Jareth written all over it, and she covered her mouth to hide the laughter.

Suddenly, Jareth appeared at her side, putting one arm around her waist and handing her some mulled cider with the other. Being pregnant, she was not going to try the wine that he was drinking.

She leaned back against him, and could feel the deep chuckling in his chest. Yep. This was Jareth's doing.

"What did he do to deserve that?" She giggled.

"The manky bastard tried to scare me with a gorilla suit. Me! The Goblin King!" He was seething with self righteous anger.

"So," she asked, "You have a problem with gorillas?"

"_Not_ guerillas with a 'UE', and _not_ the actual primate. Just bloody gorilla costumes, and Finn knows that." He sipped his wine.

Some people were afraid of clowns, she reasoned, but she had never heard of anyone being afraid of someone in a gorilla suit. It took everything she had not to laugh. "Why?"

"Why what?" He dreaded where this was going.

"Why do you hate gorilla suits so much?"

"That's another story for another day," he said. He flicked his wrist at the stereo speakers, and a waltz came on. Not just any waltz, but a dark and somewhat scary one.

He held one hand out to her. "Shall we dance, my love?"

Once she accepted his hand, his arm went round her waist and they twirled gracefully across the floor. Within minutes, the other guests began dancing around them.

Looking across the room, she could see Hoggle running a bobbing for apples game with the goblins and some Fae children.

Sir Didymus appeared to be telling scary stories to other children, goblins and Toby. He was holding a lit lantern under his face to look extra frightening. Some of his audience had their eyes covered. Toby was laughing hysterically as if this were the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Looking across the other side of the room, she saw Finn, a self styled "ladies man", trying to pick up a very pretty girl. She looked like she was about to vomit at the sight of him, but was too polite to just leave. Then, he reached for the ladle to the mulled wine bowl, and his hand snapped off and slipped into the wine. The girl clapped a hand to her mouth and ran away. Probably to throw up.

"Jareth, I think we're going to need some new mulled wine." Jareth looked over at Finn, trying to fish out one hand with the other. He gave one of his adorable pointed toothy grins.

"No rush, love. I will have the staff change it out before we have the Samhain ritual."

Jareth clapped his hands and called out to the crowd. "Right, everyone! Can you hear me?" When they all gave an affirmative, he continued. "We have a huge bonfire going outside. As part of our Samhain ritual, we shall circle it holding hands. I will lead the traditional invocations. If you know them, please say them along with me. If you don't, that's all right as well. Please take an amethyst crystal from the bowl next to the door. It will, as you know, aid your communication with returning loved ones."

"Afterward, we will come back to this huge fire in this lovely fireplace, and continue to enjoy dancing, music, and food, all evening, if you wish!" This drew cheers from the crowd.

Taking Sarah's hand, he lead the group outside to an incredibly large bonfire. She could feel the heat hit her face is soon as she was only ten feet away. Everyone circled the fire, and everyone joined hands.

Jareth began:

"_Prayer for Abundance"_

_We have so much before us_

_and for this we are thankful._

_We have so many blessings,_

_and for this we are thankful._

_There are others not so fortunate,_

_and by this we are humbled._

_We shall make an offering in their name_

_to the gods who watch over us,_

_that those in need are someday_

_as blessed as we are this day._

It was with "The Prayer to the Dark Mother_" _that Sarah noticed something unusual. Out of the woods came a group of people. They did not look spectral. By contrast, they appeared quite alive and solid. Jareth continued:

"_Prayer to the Dark Mother__**"**_

_Day turns to night,_

_and life turns to death,_

_and the Dark Mother teaches us to dance._

_Hecate, Demeter, Kali,_

_Nemesis, Morrighan, Tiamet,_

_bringers of darkness, you who embody the Crone,_

_I honor you as the earth grows dark,_

_and as the world slowly sleeps until Yule._

She noticed the people from the wood looking about, trying to find someone specific. Once they had, they stood behind them with one hand on that person's shoulder. Some people had more than one visitor, others had none, and tried not to look disappointed.

Sarah felt two hands, one on each shoulder.

"Sarah-mine!" said a well remembered Irish brogue. She felt her granddad squeeze her shoulder.

"Oh, my little girl! You have grown up to be so beautiful!" Sarah felt a kiss on her cheek, warm and soft as a feather, from her mother.

She turned around and saw them. Her mother looked much as she had last seen her, lovely in her late 20s, before the car accident. And granddad looked so young! He must've been about 25, had dark hair, and wearing the clothing of his youth. Sarah found it amazing that this young, strong man had been a frail invalid before he died.

She went in for a large, strong, three person hug. Tears were running down her face. She had missed them both so much. It had been far too long.

They all began talking at once. Sarah telling them about Jareth, the wedding, her coronation, and Immortality. Granddad and her mother spoke of Tir Na Nóg, the "Land of Eternal Youth" where they had gone after they had died.

Then she shared her surprise with them. "Guess what? Mom, granddad, I'm having a baby!"

They were absolutely made up and beaming. This required another three person hug. Sarah told them what she knew, that it was a girl, and her due date.

She looked over at Jareth and his family. They were talking to only one person. He was huge, and blonde like Jareth, and just as good looking. He was bare chested except for some leather armor. He wore a leather sort of kilt and gladiator shoes. His hair was long and some of it braided with beads and the weapons that he wore looked properly intimidating.

Seeing her watching them, Jareth waved her over. She excused herself from her family for just a minute, and came over. She was terribly self-conscious. This was obviously Lugh, and she had never in her life met a god before.

"Grandfather," said Jareth, "May I introduce my wife, Queen, and Labyrinth Champion, Sarah."

The huge warrior bent to take Sarah's hand in his own to kiss it. He smiled at her to put her at ease, and Sarah was thrilled to see that he had Jareth's and Eimile's crooked smile as well.

When he spoke, his voice was a definite baritone, although he was soft-spoken. He certainly had the Irish brogue but there was something ancient, and far away, about it.

He gave her a long look, appraising her. "You are láidir and chliste. Everything a Queen of ours should be. And as my grandson has certainly noticed, you are álainn as well." She blushed, and curtsied deeply. She appreciated that he had called her strong and intelligent first, and not mentioned her appearance until last.

"I am much honoured, Do Mhaorga. I intend to make your House bródúil as Queen."

"She certainly shall," said Jareth proudly.

"The veil is growing broad. It comes time to take our leave," said Lugh. "You should bid your family farewell." He nodded, and turned back to his family.

When she returned to her mother and grandfather, they were smiling at her. "You have married well," said Grandad. "The grandson of a god! My goodness!"

Her mother hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Be well, my little one," she said. "Until we meet again," she smiled.

Sarah's grandfather gave her a bone crushing hug. ''Tis so good to see you again, Sarah-mine. Take good care of that wee babe."

Tears on her face, Sarah said, "I will."

The loved ones from the other side of the veil stepped back into the wood, where they slowly faded away.

She felt a hand on her back. Jareth asked her, "Well?"

She took his other hand. "I have no words," she said. "Thank you, love."

The circle quietly disbursed and walked back inside the castle. Once there, Jareth had made sure that everyone had a drink, and held out his goblet for a toast. "To our friends and loved ones, may we carry them with us always," was all he said. The crowd held up their cups and goblets, and said the same.

Jareth came back to Sarah, bowed deeply, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

They spun into a waltz, and once the others of the kingdom saw them dancing, they joined them. Sarah smiled happily at Jareth.

"Are you having a good time, my love?"

He nodded, and smiled back. "I could dance with you forever," he said.

"Much as I'd love to," she replied, "I'm afraid that I'm becoming tired. It seems that the baby wants to sleep!" She grinned.

She and Jareth went to the guests, thanking them for coming, and telling them that they could stay, though the royal couple themselves would be retiring.

Lastly, they approached Finn, whose odor could be detected from yards away. He looked miserable. "How now, cousin?" Asked Jareth, cheerfully.

"Must I really remain this way 'till the morning?" He asked plaintively. "You know this is my favorite holiday."

Jareth stepped back, arms crossed, and gave Finn a hard look. "Are you finished with your games? Frightening my pregnant wife was reprehensible."

"Not to mention that you are leaving body parts all over the ballroom," noted Sarah with a laugh.

Finn nodded his head yes vigorously. "I am completely regretful. And I am truly sor…"

At this point he could not continue, as his lower jaw fell off. Jareth caught it expertly in one hand.

"The decision is up to my Queen," said Jareth. "What do you think, my love?"

Sarah smiled. "It would be a shame to miss all of Samhain. Can you change him back? For my sake? Because he's making me sick."

Jareth laughed and waved his hand at Finn, who recovered his healthy, living self.

Finn left quickly, as he saw a lovely girl near the hearth.

Jareth chuckled, kissed Sarah full on the lips, and said, "Happy Samhain, my Precious."

oooOooo

I owe thanks for _The Prayer of Abundance_ and _The Prayer to the Dark Mother_ to Learn Religions.

Láidir = LA-diss – strong

Chliste = KLISH-da - intelligent

Álainn = AW-len - beautiful, lovely

A Mhórgacht = Eh MOR –goft - Your Majesty

Bródúil = BRÓD – proud

Chapter names from song titles:

_Give Up The Ghost_ – Radiohead

_The Ballad of Finn Pumpkinhead_ – based on _The Ballad of Peter Pumpkinhead_ – XTC

_Had Enough _– Breaking Benjamin

_Beyond Belief – _Elvis Costello

Happy Samhain / Halloween!

Maire


End file.
